Being Human
by TheyCallMeNegan
Summary: When two people come across Rick, will they be able to return to what they were? Rated T/M sometimes (shitty sumary but I hope the story forgives it) (Hispanic struggling to fight with his mother language. Excuse the mistakes)


**Howdy how ya doin?**

**I'm posting this fic that I sort of dreamed a few days ago. Hope you enjoy it. It's a little crazy, and I should warn you about major characters deaths.**

"_No sanctuary"_

The man saw it first. He was holding a machine gun, and his face was covered with a hoodie, sunglasses and a black bandana. He went to the sign and read out loudly.

"No sanctuary"

"I can read"

The woman that replied it was behind the man. She was holding a sniper rifle and her face was covered with a gas mask and an old cap, whit an almost unreadable letter 'D' on top of it.

"I wasn't reading for you" the man replied

"Has anyone tell you're a dick?" the woman asked him

The man was about to reply, when the woman interrupted him. She pointed to a tree. In his wood, a circle with an 'X' in it was seen. The man saw another sign, a couple of trees ahead. He slowly started to walk towards the forest, following the signs.

The woman sighed, and followed the man. In a few minutes, they were deep inside the forest. The winter was already settling in Georgia. It was a good sign. Only fresh walkers would do it. The old ones would be froze and put down with ease.

The woman saw a backpack abandoned in the grass. She grabbed it and checked its content. A silver watch, a knife, ammo and a compass.

"What's this?" the young girl asked in confusion

"It's a compass" the man said "never used one before?"

"No. What does it do?"

"Helps you to guide. Red's north. Under red is south. The one in the right is east and the one of the left is west"

"Well. Every day is school day"

"Yeah"

"You have family that still isn't dead?"

"I have a couple of uncles in Oklahoma. Hope they been doin fine. You?"

"An aunt and two cousins. They live in Michigan. I also have a brother, who I am talking to"

The man smiled to himself. He knew what the girl said. Family didn't mean blood. It meant bonds. A family always had the black sheep. The asshole or assholes that fucked the family integrity. In those days, your family was the survivors. The assholes were related to the assholes, and the good guys with the good guys. In his case, it was a coward and another coward. Neither of them could finish their existence. Neither of them had the balls to shoot themselves in the head. They were related by that mere fact.

They arrived to an abandoned school. Walkers already had taken care of their inmates. Boys and girls were roaming inside the rooms. In the yard, a small camp.

The man went to a broken window, were a walker was struggling to move. The man apologized to it and stabbed it in the head with his hunting knife.

The girl went to the camp. Over a grill, a half burned leg rested. The girl went to loot the backpacks. A diary, some ammo and a few knives. The man grabbed the diary and read out loudly.

"Day 512 STO. We lost Terminus. Only a few of us made it. Martin, Mike, Greg, Albert, Gareth and myself. We found them, they're hiding in a church, north of here. We're going to take revenge. After all, a man needs to it, right?"

"Anything else?" the girl asked. The man didn't answer "I'm talkin to you Morgan!"

"Any church in the area?"

"North of here? I think St. Sarah. Why?"

"We goin there. You know the route?"

"I used to go there with my grandparents. Yeah"

And so, they walked. In a few minutes, they were in the church. It was destroyed. Corpses and blood all over. The doors were broken. It was useless now.

Morgan entered the church while the woman went to the sort of graveyard. Seven tombs. Only one had a name.

"Ever knew a Bob Stookey?" the girl asked. No answer. This startled her. She grabbed her knife, a kukri, and entered the church "Morgan?"

She saw him, laughing like a maniac. He was grabbing a map. Tears were already exiting from his eyes.

"Morgan, what the fuck?!"

"Read it, read it!"

She read it. 'Sorry for being an asshole earlier. Come to Washington. The new world's gonna need **RICK GRIMES**'

"What does it mean?" she asked

"A cure!"

"It says come to Washington"

"A new world. It means they can stop this!"

"Yeah. So, you better go rest before fever kills you"

"I'm serious. We gotta go to Washington. Look the map. Where are the stops?"

"It says they're gonna stop in-"

She froze. It said Savannah. She didn't want to go there for a reason. She thought fast.

"Where?!" Morgan asked

"Richmond!"

It was better. Richmond didn't bring as many nightmares as Savannah did. They packed their things and started to go to Richmond. They didn't reach far though.

A month had passed. They were painfully walking through the highway. They needed a car, and both of them knew it. They stopped, so Morgan could find a car. The girl started making a camp.

"Don't get cozy Clementine" Morgan said "Gonna bring a car soon"

"Kay" Clementine said

She was tired of walking all day. It was winter, yes, but it didn't make it easier. It was a long road, and they were still in Georgia. That sucked. Clementine closed her eyes, but fell asleep.

She woke up when a foot kicked her. She didn't move. Probably a thief. She quickly grabbed her kukri without making a noise, and prepared. It wasn't the first time she had killed a man. It wouldn't be the last time. She waited for the thief to stop kicking her, and then jumped onto him.

It was a man. He was wearing a big coat. It could work for her or Morgan. He had big brown beard and he had a revolver in his hands. He didn't saw her coming.

Clementine managed to cut him in the leg, making him to fall. She kicked his gun out, and was ready to stab him in the head, when a hand stopped her. She saw Morgan behind her.

"Rick?" he asked to the man

"Morgan, you son of a bitch" Rick said, laughing, before passing out.

**If you ask, yes, is Clementine from the game. I was thinking about doing a crossover, but this story practically focusses in the show's story. Hope you liked it, please leave a review. I accept critics. Tell me what you didn't like and what you did.**

**See ya later**

**TheyCallMeNegan**


End file.
